Life is Strange Drabbles
by PrettyAmethystPrincess
Summary: Just like the title says, this will just solely be filled with Life is Strange drabbles of different pairings, or single characters, or just totally platonic things. If anyone ever has any suggestions on what I should write, please feel free to let me know! I'm open to different ideas!
1. The Aftermath - Grahamfield

**The Aftermath -** **Grahamfield**

"It's all my fault. I feel so horrible for getting you involved into this mess," Max murmured as she gazed upon the bruised side of Warren's face.

"You worry way too much, Max. It looks worse than it actually is."

A hand moved to gently swab at the scrape on the other's cheek with a dampened cloth. Warren could say whatever he wanted to try to take the blame off her, but Max would be forever convinced that what happened to him was her fault. He didn't need to do that for her… Honestly, she almost felt as if she wasn't worth it. Looking back on it now, she wished that she'd thought to've used her 'gift' to rewind and keep any of that stuff with Nathan from happening. If she had, then Warren wouldn't have gotten a black eye. Sure, it was healing, but that didn't keep the guilt from bubbling in her gut.

"Stop downplaying it, Warren. That jerk seriously hurt you."

Finally, she shifted over to look at the blackened, swollen flesh around the eye, and her frown deepened. Who else would've willingly done something like this? Who else would've tried to distract Nathan so that she could get away? She was so lucky to have Warren in her life, and whether she wanted to admit it or not, she didn't give him nearly as much of her attention as she should've. She knew that she still owed him big time, and just helping to clean up his wounds wasn't going to settle the score. She was pretty sure that no matter what she did, it wouldn't make up for it.

"I don't care. I'm just glad that he didn't harm you."

With her brows knotted together, she just stared at him, her gaze lingering on his for longer than necessary; her hand had long since paused against his cheek, and she remained silent. Then, without much warning at all, she leaned forward, pressing her lips firming against his. Her eyes fell shut, and she stayed like this for nearly an entire minute before her thoughts caught up with her actions and she pulled away. Her gaze immediately averted his, and she removed her hand from his cheek, the grip around the cloth she was holding tightening slightly.

"I'm…sorry, Warren… For everything."

-  
A/N: This was a ask prompt I did on Tumblr for Max to kiss Warren, and I based it off of this picture and tweaked it a little bit to turn it into a little drabble. The picture I based it off of can be found here under this user: darklunaris on Tumblr.


	2. Scars - Chasescott

**Scars -** **Chasescott**

 **Warning: This chapter will contain mentions of self-harm, so if you'd rather not read that, then I wouldn't reccomend going any further.**

This isn't their first time being intimate with one another, and it probably wouldn't be their last, but it _is_ the first time that Victoria's seen the scars that litter Nathan's body. Jagged scar tissue extends from his elbows down to his wrists and they seem to be the worst of it. There are numerous amounts of tinier scars that he's made on both his chest and stomach. It makes her eyes widen and she automatically reaches out to touch them.

At first, Nathan had been hesitant to remove his shirt, but then told Victoria that _she_ could remove it if she wanted to. With Nathan seeming to be alright with it, she removed the article of clothing and let it fall to the floor.

Now that she was actually _touching_ the scars, she couldn't help but think of how _foreign_ it felt to her; how _different._ She didn't know exactly _why_ Nathan had done this to himself, but she was no idiot- she could, at the very least, venture a guess. Another thought that crossed her mind along with this, was that she hadn't been there to _stop him._ She hadn't been around to be a good enough friend so that he wouldn't harm himself, or at least not harm himself as much. Victoria was slowly drilling it into her head that she'd been a _shitty_ friend- regardless of whatever might be said otherwise.

As soon as she realizes that she's _still_ touching his scars, she quickly retracts her hand, only for it to get caught by Nathan's.

Her gaze stays locked on their hands, unable to meet his gaze as she mutters out a quiet, "I'm sorry."

Nathan pulls her hand back towards him, allowing her fingers to graze his scarred flesh again. "It's okay," he murmurs, and her gaze finally lifts to meet his as he adds, "you can touch them."

Victoria hesitates a little at first, but she gently glides her lithe fingers over a few different scars, before she can feel Nathan's working on unclasping the buttons of her cashmere top.

Once the last button is undone, she helps take it off as Nathan leans in to kiss down her neck, and lightly caress her skin.

A quiet, 'I love you,' is murmured against her skin as his lips trail lower and lower, and it results in a breathy sigh from Victoria as one of her hands entangles itself into his hair.

"I love you too."

Nathan pulls back to meet her gaze for a moment before he leans in again, this time capturing her lips with his own, and pulling them both down to the bed.

Victoria's hands slowly roam over his chest and down his shoulders.

Nathan had shown his scars to her, however hard that might've been, and she would make it a point to plant a kiss over every single one of them; to let him know how much she still loved and cared about him despite it all.

Nathan was still Nathan- perfectly imperfect and really all that Victoria wanted and needed.

A/N: I wrote this taking place sometime _after_ the two establishing a romantic relationship together. By this point they've developed quite a bit with each other, at least far enough to openly admit that they love each other.

I felt like Chasescott needed more love, and so, this was created. They're one of my faves. Also, if there's a pairing and/or idea that you'd like for me to write, just lemme know and I just might write it one of these days!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
